Patricia Impiraco
Overview Patricia "Trish" Impiraco, the oldest child of Cyril Impiraco and Aria Impiraco, was born in the city of Granthelia. Raised between the Bulwarks and the Cadaver, Patricia learned many hard lessons growing up. Orphaned at the age of fourteen, she was forced to take care of her younger brother, Zephyr Impiraco. During her time in Novania, Trish had accomplished many things. She acted as Viscountess of Southgrove, later Eastgrove. First under Kestrel Bobbin and later under Madelyn Vangrave. During that time she managed the every day business of Driftwood, and ran her tavern, The Drunken Huntress. When Augustine Morrigan took over as Count, she stepped down to Mayor so that she could better focus on her job with the Novanian Intelligence Collective. Patricia has since retired from her duties as both the Mayor of Driftwood and the Head of Field Intellgience. Leaving small stories of "The Huntress" in her wake, she once moved on from Novania to start a new chapter in her life. Rumor has it that she departed with Madelyn Vangrave. Recent events have driven Patricia back to Novania, where she's wasted very little time getting to work. Under the recommendation of Augustine Morrigan, Trish was appointed as Countess of Eastgrove. Appearance Patricia stands at 5'7, abnormally tall for a Granthelian. Her light brown hair is often worn tied back by a dark green ribbon. Her typical attire consists of a green coat or cloak, dependent upon weather, accompanied by light leather armor and hunting gear. Most notable of which is Patience, an ashen wood re-curve bow, and Contingency, an iron rod built for parrying and deflecting. Patchwork pants adorn her legs, with tough dark leather hunting boots on her feet. Background The following contains spoilers to the character, and is not widely known IC. Patricia grew up on the edge of the Bulwarks with her small family. The eldest of the Impiraco siblings, she often took after her mother. Reserved and quiet in demeanor, though clearly intelligent and willing the learn. Reading and writing were often considered a luxury in her childhood. In her early teens, through influence of her father's stories, she slowly began to become more adventurous. It was not unusual to find her climbing atop nearby buildings and perching herself for a full view of the Bulwarks under the night sky. At fourteen, her family received word that the boat Cyril Impiraco worked on was lost at sea. Grief stricken, Aria Impiraco disappeared, leaving Patricia to take charge of her then seven year old brother, Zephyr. Life was not easy. A teenage Trish found herself earning an interesting assortment of friends and a collection of scars. Among those friends were; Dieb and Erik Gaudner, a dynamic duo of siblings that would take her in as family. And Maxwell Hargrave, a man that taught her many skills she would still practice today. Construction Known Associates Family * Madelyn Vangrave (Significant Other) * Cyril Impiraco (Father. Deceased) * Aria Impiraco (Mother. Deceased?) * Zephyr Impiraco (Brother) * Pelokas Mieli (Surrogate Mother. Deceased) * Holly Sparrow-Forrester (Surrogate Daughter) * Dieb Gaudner (Adoptive Brother) Friends * Kestrel Bobbin * Harlow Rosewood * Zlo’Marina * Deidre Gramville * Redloon * Gwyneviere Rhoswen (Deceased) * Siegfried Vangrave (Deceased) * Dakaria Onuson Acquaintances * William * Tel'Grov * Alwin Sarethi (Deceased) * Ian Capewell * Hugo Reigner III * Oliver Bobbin * Ezalyn * Many many more. Enemies * The Astral Being "Robin" Personality Trish is often outwardly stoic. Through years of practice, she's come as close to mastering the art of bottling her emotions as one could. Many would describe her as calm and level headed. A woman of compassion, she's been known to selflessly help others. Particularly her friends, their friends, and the citizens of Driftwood. Despite her quiet and distant nature, Trish is the very observant type. A constant curiosity drives her to find out things about the world and people around her. At times, her obsession can consume her. In this, she's been known to spend hours and days pouring over particular subjects just to find what she's looking for. Very rarely does she admit defeat in that regard. Likes * Solitude and hunting. * Reading a good book. * Magic in nearly all forms. Dislikes * Confined spaces. * Invasion of her personal space. * Arrogance. * Dresses, dancing, and singing. Quirks * Deathly curious about things. * Tends to appear stoic most days. * Walks quickly and quietly. Other Theme Music Footsteps by Pop Evil Cover Up by Trapt Voice Claim Victoria Atkin OOC Notes Played by TrishJoushi/AzureEiyu. The majority of the information in this wiki page is not widely known. Category:Characters